Wallcrawling
The power to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Also Called *Adhesive Climbing *Surface Scaling *Wall Adhesion/Clinging/Walking Capabilities The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. Those with Reptilian Mimicry could have microscopic setae on their hands and feet like a gecko, or suction pads like a frog. Techniques * Ceiling Cling - The user clings to the ceiling to either hide or ambush enemies. * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - The user sticks to a wall and proceeds to jump off of it, often doing so between two walls. This also allows for a form of Supernatural Leap. Variations *Electrical Wall Crawling Associations * Adhesion Manipulation * Climbing * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Athleticism * Enhanced Strength * Claw Retraction * Floortilting * Gravity Manipulation * Wallrunning Limitations *Hand or footwear, such as shoes, socks, and gloves may nullify this ability. *May have to concentrate to remain on the surface. *May only be able to stick to certain surfaces. *May not work if the wall is completely smooth with no handholds. *May be dependent on the user's own center of gravity. Known Users Comics Cartoons Gallery SpiderMan-ChelovekPauk.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) demonstrates. Planar walk.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) sticking to a wall. Greymatter wallcrawling.jpg|Grey Matter (Ben 10) Stitch.png|Stitch Licker Resident Evil.jpg|A Licker (Resident Evil) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Suki Wallcrawl.jpg|Suki (Avatar: The Last Airbender) scales a wall through sheer human agility. Haven Trooper.jpg|Haven Troopers (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) can adhere to walls via van der Waals force. Laughing Octopus.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Altair.png|Altair, like all Assassins (Assassin's Creed) is a master of parkour and can easily scale walls. River Ceiling.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) clings to the ceiling. Freddy Wallwalk.jpg|"The Entity", aka Freddy Krueger (Wes Craven's New Nightmare) sticking to the wall of a hospital room. Miles Morales Wallcrawl.jpeg|Miles Morales (Marvel Comics) sticks to the ceiling. Naruto wall.png|The ability to walk on surfaces is one of the first lessons ninjas (Naruto) learn. Cole_McGrath_dual_power.png|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) is a master of parkour and can scale surfaces with ease. The Fear.jpg|The Fear (Metal Gear) WB.jpg|Wash Buckler (Skylanders Swap Force) Spyrise.jpg|Spy Rise (Skylanders Swap Force) Sonic06KnucklesClimb.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) Mohinder_climbs_a_wall.jpg|Mohinder Suresh (Heroes) scales the wall of his loft. Shira_Chase.jpeg|Unlike her mate, Diego, Shira (Ice Age) is able to dig her claws into the side of cliffs to climb up the walls. Rogercop rolling car Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Rogercop (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to magnetically stick to his car by the heels of his feet. Dr. Cockroach.png|Thanks to his cockroach DNA, Dr. Cockroach PhD (Monsters vs Aliens) is able to cling to walls and ceilings. PrtClimb.png|By concentrating his biomass into his hands and feet, Alex Mercer (Prototype) can adhere to and crawl along walls. Dracula_Profile.jpg|Count Dracula (Dracula) crawling down a wall. Goliath_Wall_Crawl.jpg|Goliath (Gargoyles) scaling a building. Hotel-transylvania-mavis.JPG|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) walking on the ceiling. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries